


Industrial 7, After

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Gundam Unicorn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Contains spoilers for Gundam Unicorn episode 7, written in anticipation of the inevitable. Epilogue setting.</p><p>Newtypes dream with all senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industrial 7, After

“It’s actually.. not too sweet…..” She studied the deep pink color of the ice cream, it was only a few shades off from the soft coral of her own hair. “..Wasn’t expecting that. Hmm.” She went back to tasting, her expression softening from scrutiny to approval. With each tiny bit of pink that disappeared, her lips curved upward, just a fraction.

 

“I told you, right? Subtle but pretty strong. I dont know whats so special about it, but this is the only place that has it.” Banagher paid for his own and turned back to her, beaming. “And this is one of the more popular chains,” he stepped beside her and held out an extra napkin, still smiling. “There are so many other locations around Industrial 7 and the other colonies, but honestly… this one is the most unique. I’ll never forget it.”

 

But she was too busy to notice the outstretched hand, enjoying the treat in earnest. Banagher watched, dazed, as the noise and bustle of the city around them faded away. 

 

Then suddenly, a glance. 

 

She stopped and took the napkin. Her fingers brushing his felt like wind rushing between them in a heartbeat.

 

A bright smile, but tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes. 

 

“I already know that. Thank you, Banagher.”

 

**LAST STOP - NOW ARRIVING**

**LAST STOP - NOW ARRIVING**

 

Banagher gasped awake as the announcement echoed through the empty train car. He had apparently nodded off and missed his stop some time ago. Nothing for it. He was headed downtown with a small, hopeless mission, but as the images and colors of his dream faded, he slumped in his seat. He rested his head against a cold metal wall, eyes shut against the brightness of the train’s empty interior and waited for the loop to continue, to bring him back to where he departed. It wasn’t so strange that he felt older, more somber, despite the short trip. He had already lost his appetite.

He would try again, tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> archived at http://newtypebanana.blogspot.com/


End file.
